Volatile
by Nyans
Summary: Conduits fight for their liberty; Delsin Rowe is one of them. But what'll happen when emotions gets twisted with the chaotic world of the bio-terrorists? Spoilers of the game inFAMOUS Second Son, starting at almost the end of the game actually.
1. Prologue

**Finished playing inFAMOUS Second Son today... Here's the result hahaha! I know it's **_**reallyreallyreally**_** short, but I'm just throwing the concept out there for you my little hyenas :) let me know what you think about it and I may consider continuing this story.  
**_Once again, remember that's it's only an intro!  
_ watch?v=SoF_ed_M_wk

He woke up next to her; rubbing his sleepy face in his palms. He sat up quietly, rubbing his sore neck, observing the environment. Colorful bulbs were hanging from the ceiling, reflecting the rainbow on the dark furniture. Her flat felt so girly, but in another way, it was so cozy; it almost felt like if he was still at the Fish Cannery.

_Nostalgia._

His hand reached for the nights shelve next to him; grabbing the wine-coloured beanie that rested on it.The young Akomish pulled his black hair backwards, settling them in place in the headgear. He lowered himself, resting his body on the cold wooden surface that composed the bed head; shivering at the contact. He sighed at the digital clock; it was three in the morning. Everything was conspiring against him these days; he couldn't even bring himself to sleep anymore. The DPU clenched her claws around his neck a little more everyday as he fought back with everything he could; but there's so much a man can do. Augustine wanted him dead or alive and she showed him by the ferocity of her army when they ambushed him. He looked at the ceiling. Propaganda is a cruel thing; it can skin you alive.

"Mh..." It was almost a hum as she rubbed her eyes gently next to him.

Delsin looked down at her, smiling at her pouty face; thoughts washing away from his mind. Innocence could be read on her face when she was asleep; that's what anchored him. He was relieved that there were a little of it left in this god forsaken world. He passed an arm around her, brushing some of her red locks out of her face; pushing them behind her ear. She snuggled closer; he felt her lips cupping a smile against the skin of his side. He couldn't help but smile too; bitterness touching the edges of his lips. He felt guilty from bringing her in his universe; for associating her in his _projects_; if he could even call them that way. Even if she changed the subject when they talked about, even if she smiled and shrugged sheepishly when he tells her that he kills people; he knew something bothered her deep inside. She kissed his flesh softly. Sheila was an _easy-come-easy-go_ person, and that's why Delsin cracked for her. She was far away from being a Conduit; only a 5"3 red head student at the Antioch University.

Her arms pulled him in a sleepy hug; he couldn't tell if she was completely awake or not. Her breath was slow and calm; Delsin felt the warmth of her body comforting. He looked around once more. A beer would be so great right now...


	2. Embrace

**I'm happy to see that you would enjoy something like this! Here is **_**chapter**_** one my little hyenas, I know it's also kind of short (SORRYZ) but it was the best cutting point. Please leave reviews, it helps a lot! Hope you'll enjoy, also thinking about taking this to the M rating eventually.  
**_ watch?v=tg8XfE3IsjM_

He shifted his body, lifting himself out of the bed gently; trying to not wake her in his maneuver. With his nonchalant walk, Delsin got to the big fridge that stood tall in the kitchen. The apartment was cold; he almost regretted leaving the enveloping warmth of her embrace. The cold handle of the fridge made him shiver; he quickly pulled out a beer from her case, letting the door close by itself as he walked away. Sheila was moaning some sleepy words; still in bed, she looked displeased. The Akomish cracked the bottle open, clenching his fist around it. He raised his closed hand in front of him, slowly opening it; the cap disintegrated itself in smoke. He waved away the _vapor_, fearing the fire alarm would go of. He heard her laugh at his movement.

Delsin leaned on a structure pillar, facing the bed as she was waking up; he gulped a large drink. A smirk decorated his face. The red head rubbed one of her eyes, yawning and stretching the rest of her body. He always had that bad habit of waking her up in the middle of the night only for a beer. Her eyes went on him, trailing up his tanned toned body until she reached his chocolate eyes. Sheila snorted at his view; he looked at her with a childish grin. A shiver coursed through her body.

"Mmh... Come back in bed." She patted the place next to her, pout pulping her lips. Sheila knew he couldn't resist when she did that.

"Well aren't you a dirty minded lady." He chuckled, now smiling completely at her. The young man always liked to tease her.

She scoffed, exaggerating her offended face, hands on her hips. Something in her body language was sassy; but then again, that's what he liked the most about her. As he walked up to her, feelings mixed in the bottom his stomach. The worst thing about these situations is that he didn't really know if they were positive of negative feelings. He just wanted her to be safe; with or without him. Delsin dropped his weight on the mattress, making it creak loudly, sitting down his back turned on her. He took another sip of his alcohol beverage. Soft hands touched the lower part of his back, sliding up, slowly. Goose bumps appeared; she felt every one of them. Her hands worked their way to his chest; as she sat on her knees behind him. Sheila hugged him from behind, positioning her face on his shoulder; her felt her breath in his neck. He loved how sensual she was and she knew he enjoyed it to say the least. Light kisses placed themselves on his jaw line, progressing forward. She almost pleaded for his lips. Sheila's body was completely leaning on his; he felt her curves thorough the shirt that she stole him. He washed the thoughts out of his mind while drinking his cold beer; cooling his heating body at the same time. He sighed silently. Sheila giggled at his view while her hand started softly massaging his tense shoulders; he relaxed almost instantly. A grunt came out of his throat while she untangled some of the nooses in his back muscles. Even if he looked relaxed, his mind spun so fast; how long were they going to act like nothing was happening? She knew he was going to leave, but then again, he needed to tell her again. As much as he hated it; they needed to talk about the _Conduits_. As much as he hated it; he needed to break the sensual moment he had with her to talk about business... He sighed loudly, making her stop.

"Shay..." She didn't really know where he got that nickname but she accepted it. He head cocked at the sound of his bittersweet voice; unfortunately she knew what was about to be the subject of the conversation. She hoped that it wouldn't be about that. "About Augustine..."

Her embrace disappeared as soon that she heard the dreaded name coming out of his mouth. He heard her weight fall on the mattress. Delsin turned around, facing her exasperate face as she almost rolled her eyes when his met hers, sighing. He finished his beer and placed it on the night shelve.

"Tomorrow-"

"Could we not?" A red strand of hair was between her fingers; fidgeting with it, avoiding his gaze. She sat in the Indian position, large shirt covering her legs.

He was desperately trying to reach for her rust-colored pupils. It pained him to see her so closed to the subject even if she knew was his goals was before he met her. He reached out to her, caressing her arm as she looked at her hair. She needed to know.

"We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" She scoffed, shaking her head in disapproval, "About how you're willing to risk your life to get to that _crazy-manipulative-government_ woman?" Frustration was building up her throat and he felt it in her shaky voice.

She was right; but he didn't have a choice. That's the path he chose and a Rowe never started something without finishing it. His confident hand reached to her face; his thumb brushed against her soft skin, Sheila looked at him for less than a second before looking away once more. She had so much ardour, will and strength during the day; during the manifestations and when she defended her causes, but when it came to him, it's like something always struck her soft spot. He dragged his body closer to hers; not letting her face go, trying to catch her eyes.

"I won't back down on this," She sighed at his words, holding her head up, trying to hide the tears that filled her eyes. "I'm sorry Sheila."

"You need to know that I'm not against your _goals_ Delsin..." She shook her head lightly, bittersweet smile curving her lips. A tear rolled on her cheek; he looked it reach his thumb. "I'm just afraid of what'll be the result..." Sheila paused once again, meeting his gaze; searching for her words. "I'm just afraid of losing you."

He looked at her in the eyes, smiling sadly at her words. Delsin cupped her small face in his strong hands, lifting it to face her properly. He knew she didn't deserve to feel like this; he knew she didn't deserve to be put in a situation like this. At that time he wished that everything could return to how it was... He brushed both of her cheeks while leaning in. At the contact of their lips, tears went down her face once again; making his stomach twist. The kiss tasted like melancholy, but remained passionate as their embrace grew closer. At every minute that passed, at every second they spent kissing, Delsin became even more determined. He was determined to _kill_ the bitch that ruled Seattle when it came to the Conduits. He wanted it to be over; only for Sheila.


	3. A Girl And Her Guitars

**Well here it is! Nothing much is happening in this chapter, I'm sorry huehuehue... BUT there's some back story to their relationship if that console your little hyena heart. Thanks for leaving a review, I appreciate it so much! Also, depending on what I'll get for this chapter, I may do another back story part for the next update (SMUT STUFF GOING ON MAYBE *cough*) But yah, let me know what you think! Enjoyyyy :)**_  
watch?v=ssdgFoHLwnk _

He roamed the streets of Seattle, trying to find something to do while Reggie found him a strongbox to drain. The streets were always agitated at this time of the day, people playing music to get money, others were manifesting... It all depended in which part of the town you found yourself into. The scenery before him always made his heart skip a beat; even if it was mostly corrupted, Delsin found the city beautiful in many ways. As he walked in the Uptown side; one of the calmer side of the city, a small group of persons were displaying signs. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see better at the calligraphic writing on them.

_Free hugs!_

Delsin laughed. Not only did he found the idea silly, but some people were actually stopping back to be embraced by a total stranger. _Why the hell not? _He thought to himself, anyway, a hug wouldn't kill him; only if they were all Conduits, but then again, more powers for him. A smile decorated his face as he walked by the group of persons. A relatively tall guy waved the sign in his direction; Delsin acted like if he didn't see the sign. He walked passed them.

"Ah come on man!" The sign man shouted laughing. The Akomish turned around rubbing his neck, smiling.

"What? Oh sorry I didn't see you there!" The other young man laughed at his statement, accompanied by some of his fellow _huggers_.

Delsin walked closer to the man, examining the sign closely as if the message was hard to decrypt. He liked to over exaggerate everything that he did; and that's what made him kind of charming.

"So what's the deal?"

"Free hugs, _actually_." The hugger opened his arms at the young Conduit, making him back off shouting disgusted sounds, making the group laugh once again. His eyes roamed on the individuals he made laugh, smiling at each one of them.

"I'll choose my hugger man, sorry."

The blond guy shrugged and back off, sheepish look on his face while Delsin pointed each person in the group. That's when his eyes met her figure. A short girl was painting on some white signs at the rear of the group. Her hairs were all caught up in a baggy black beanie; he looked closer, she was a red head. _A small falling lock of hair sold her to the Akomish examination. _Hands covered with different colors, she painted with some big brushed. The thing that appealed to him most was her unique style. Converses personally customized by her drawings, red lips, camo patterned skinny jeans topped with a tight crimson tank top. She must've felt his staring gaze as she turned around, sitting on her knees, looking at him confused. Delsin waved at her in an enthusiastic way without even thinking. __

God did he felt stupid at that moment.

"You okay man?" The blond guy he talked to earlier punched him playfully on the shoulder, laughing at his absent gaze.

"Yeah man, yeah..." He paused. "Found the perfect hugger."

Without leaving his interlocutor the chance to answer him, Delsin walked up to the young girl, who stood up at his approaching figure. She smiled at him, narrowing her eyebrows lightly unsure about what he wanted. She must've admitted that she found him pretty charming; the way he walked confidently around.

"I was looking for a..." He measured her from afar, gesturing the measurements to her nonchalantly. "5"5 hugger, but unfortunately I think you're the only one that's close to that!"

She scoffed at his words, looking away. Delsin noticed she had a little bit of paint on her jaw line; he only wanted to touch her now.

"Was that an okay?"

She shrugged as she opened her arms shyly. He took the opportunity and squeezed her tightly, lifting her from the ground. She smelled like vanilla... As she wiggled in his arms, laughing, he deposed her in front of him. The girl smiled and turned on her heels before returning to her work, Delsin stood there, arms in the air; mouth open in an offended way. She looked at him worried, not getting his body language at all.

"You're just going to ignore me after the physical moment we've shared?"

She laughed, hiding her perfect smile with the back of her paint stained hand. Delsin took a more playful attitude, chuckling at her reaction.

"I'm Delsin." He handed out his hand to her; as she got up and smiled at him. She took his hand and shook it, greeting him.

"Sheila."

He nodded in response, as she turned away again. He almost felt really offended that she didn't pay attention to him more than that, as he turned on his heels, he thought about how he'd get to her. He took a step in the opposite direction before turning abruptly, making her face turn to meet his chocolate eyes once again.

"Wanna go take a drink or something tonight... I'm sorry I forgot your name." He chuckled, trying to tease her as she rolled her eyes and laughed. He loved her body language; even if she was just standing in front of him while he said stupidities like that one.

"Oh I'm not..." She searched her words, fidgeting at the brush she just used.

Another girl came into the portrait and pushed her playfully on the shoulder, making her almost loose her footing from the inattention. _Come on! _Was the only thing he managed to hear from the whispering conversation they had. Her rust-colored eyes rolled once again before landing on him; smile decorating her face while she shrugged.

"I guess I could." The black haired girl next to her laughed at her words, looking at Delsin, winking at him before walking away, leaving the two awkward individuals to their business.

The young Akomish walked away while waving her a slight goodbye after telling her that he'll meet her at this same spot before the end of the day.

Time passed by so slow. Delsin was sitting on a rooftop nearby, looking at the small hugging group from a safe distance. He knew he looked a little desperate to wait all day near their meeting spot, but what did he have to do anyway? Augustine could wait, and anyway Reggie didn't even give him update on his researches. She painted all day. Red words, blue, green, yellow... She made so much signs that everyone needed to hold two at the time. Delsin couldn't help but laugh. Finally the air started to cool down, the sun was finally setting. Stress erupted when he saw the group member slowly disappear one by one, diminishing the group little by little. Eventually, the only one who left was Sheila and the black haired girl that made the date possible.Delsin felt the need to thank her actually. He dematerialized himself in a vent, making his way down the building. As he walked towards the two girls, the black haired one pointed at him, touching the redhead on the shoulder; making her face Delsin.

"Ladies." He greeted from afar, he received a _Hey_ and a _What's up _in response_._

Sheila dismissed her friend as the pair started walking in the opposite direction. He didn't know where he was going to take her but they'll find out, wouldn't they? He didn't really know what to say to her. _Come on Delsin, you're never able to shut up, find something._

"So you like painting?"

She nodded, smiling at him; she still had that spot of pink paint on her jaw line.

"It's like my number one hobby I must say. What're yours?"

Delsin looked a last time at the pink spot before clearing his throat. _Oh nothing out of the ordinary, killing D.U.P. agents actually._

"Paint too actually... Graffiti. It's a good way to express yourself."

"Ah I love the _tagging_ art! I find it so free, so volatile. It's a kind of art that cannot be tamed."

He chuckled at her statement; he touched her sensible cord, in a positive way. Sheila's eyes trailed at his jacket, looking at all the macaroons that were pinned to it. He had something in him that made you want to talk to him; she liked it actually. They walked around the quarter of town for a while now until she stopped.

"We could go at my flat actually..." She looked around, eyes landing on the only bar around them. She gestured something that looked like disgust when she pointed at it. Delsin laughed, understanding what she meant before agreeing.

_This was getting better at every minute._

She led the way to her apartment. Delsin walked silently behind her, listening to her talk about how they came up with the idea of the free hugs thing; but he wasn't quite listening, she touched his hand while trying to brush him away while opening a door. He wasn't really listening since then, lost in her contact. He snapped when she walked in and waited behind the door for him. She ran around, throwing clothes and stuff out of the way. He laughed at her behavior; she looked so guilty to bring him here without cleaning before. He sat down at the table, making himself comfortable.

"Don't worry your pretty face with that, you'd see my room..." He cringed playfully. "You'd find it _reaaaaaal_ clean it here." She laughed, throwing some clothes on her bed before walking to him.

Delsin looked at the decoration. The flat had modern feature, but what he liked the most was the vintage touch she brought to it. Guitars were hung on the walls; colored Christmas bulbs lighted the place, creating a cozy feeling along the dimmed lights. She passed by him, reaching for the higher cabinet. The young man looked at her features at her hips swing to the movement of her walk. He reached up to her eyes when she turned around, sheepish look in his face; trying to cover his guilt. She didn't seem to get what he was doing. Delsin sighed and cocked his head trying to know what she wanted. She pointed the cabinet; she was too short to get it. He laughed and got to her, placing one of his strong hands on her back.

"Explain something to me."

She looked up to him, waiting for the question as they stood next to each other in front of the cabinet.

"How did it get in there if you can't even reach it?" He rested his chin on his closed fist, making a thoughtful face. Sheila laughed and pushed him lightly, teasing him.

"Don't ask questions, just take the glasses out!"

"Yes Ma'am!" A shocked expression came on his face, mimicking a soldier as he performed the task she asked him. She snorted while getting the bottle of wine from the fridge. He closed the dark wooden glass door and went to sit at the table once again, joined by her instants later.

_Wine._ He cringed only at the bottle. Sheila looked around her before pointing the bottle interrogatively. He shrugged rubbed the back of his neck once again, smiling. She giggled and deposed it on the table before making her way to the fridge once again. She played with some bottle and returned with three bottles of beer.

"That's more like it lady." He stated, taking the beers, almost hugging them under her laugh. He loved to make her laugh actually.

Afterwards they spent hours talking about everything that was happening in this forsaken city. She talked about how she didn't care about the _Bio-Terrorists_. He smiled bittersweet taste in his mouth every time she said those words. Delsin was sceptic, he knew that even if people said that they weren't afraid or _whatever_ that concerned the Conduits, deep inside they still were unsure. His mind changed the subject as he took a sip from his drink. He didn't feel like drinking anymore, he enjoyed the connection they had and wanted to remember it the next morning. He loved the fact that she looked shy but when you cracked her up she was an open-minded person and a talkative one too. Sheila reminded him of Fetch in some way, but then again he didn't want to ruin the moment by thinking about another girl. As she was talking about the environment, his hand instinctively went for the spot of pink paint that was on her jaw line. He didn't even think about it twice until his eyes met her narrowing face; nevertheless she was smiling, washing away his insecurities.

"You have some paint there..."

His hand cupped her face as he brushed the dry paint away easily. She almost shivered at his contact. Delsin was almost surprised that she'd let him touch her. He touched her face; he scored, a smile was the only thing that appeared on his face trying to retain his excitement. Her eyes flickered, he noticed her long eyelashes. A spark went through them. Sheila knew at that moment that they clicked a little bit more than they actually should on a first date. He smiled at her; she returned the favor. His hand still rested on her face as their eyes locked for a second. Sheila blushed, looking away as he took his hand; cutting the contact they had. He chuckled at her reddish face and got up. Her eyes followed his nonchalant walk, taking him to the guitars that were displayed on the wall. He pointed them, eyebrow raised; he was indirectly asking her if she knew how to play.

"More or less."

"Well that's something I definitely want to hear," He tiptoed himself, grabbing one of the pale acoustic guitars. He rotated it, examining the details carved in the old wood; passing the tip of his index on the cords making the instrument sing some notes. "Even took it off the wall for you because I knew you wouldn't reach it. What a gentleman." He sat on the bed nearby.

Sheila remained seated at the table, playing with her wine glass looking at him making himself at home as the young man began playing some clumsy notes. He glared at her, mouth open offended as she laughed at the horrible result it made. Delsin laughed it off and patted the place next to him on the mattress. Stress built up in her guts; what made her so nervous? She walked to him as he detailed her. As she sat down, the man handed her the guitar, clearly giving up. Sheila began stroking the cords, making the guitar hum a tune that had a slow rhythm. Delsin almost looked at her in admiration before she looked at him and made him snap. Sheila chuckled a _What?_ almost feeling uncomfortable at his behavior. He shook his head, smiling at her. How could he explain to her that he felt _normal_ when she was around him? It's like nothing ever happened. They talked about their music tastes, Delsin explaining how the acoustic guitar wasn't the one he mastered. She absorbed his words like a sponge, listening to every sound his sound made. That's when everything glued together. He mentioned his favorite track, naturally, Sheila started playing it slowly, figuring were the right notes were on the instrument.

"Wait, it's more like this..." His arm passed around her, holding her hands, guiding her fingers on the cords. They were embraced in a musical hug; she felt his breath brush on the side of her face. Sheila didn't really get what was going on between them right now; they've only met this morning and now it's like they've knew each other for so long. She kind of hated him for being as talkative and adorable as he was. When she mentioned it the only thing he could manage to say was: _It's an Akomish thing, darling. _

They say music bring people closer; she laughed at how much the statement was true. Sheila felt him get closer to her as they played the song together. The redhead peered at him; he was concentrated on her fingers sliding up and down the neck. Her eyes glued to his face; how did she love his dark toned skin... His chocolate eyes went to her rusted one. The music stopped breaking the silence as the only thing they heard were their slow paced breathing. Delsin looked at her; brushing a piece of fallen hair out of her face while she blushed. A smirk placed itself on his lips as she placed her hand on his hanging hand resting on the guitar neck. _Something about her..._


	4. Bitten

**It's here, it's new, it's fresh, it's chapter four! As mentioned in the last upload, this chapter contains smut and is also the last chapter of back story. We'll get to know Sheila later on for those who wonder... Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy dear little hyena. Please leave a review, it helps out a lot!  
**_ watch?v=a5Qv3kTEKGs (do u even chek dis?)_

Silence embraced them as they looked in each other's eyes. Delsin was nervous; he didn't quite remember the last time he was stressed out over a girl actually... He couldn't read what she actually was thinking; he was just afraid of doing a bad move. Sheila, on the other hand, saw him fidget with the cords of the guitars lightly, making her giggle at his unsteadiness.

"Kiss me." It was almost a whisper coming out of her, but god did Delsin heard it. He looked at her, slight surprise on his face. Sheila blushed, shifting her face away from his deadly gaze. Where did that come from? She said it without even thinking about it.

A large hand found her face again, turning it slowly, making him face her properly. His thumb brushed against her cheek once again as he got closer. The shyness of their approach made it romantic in every way possible. The dim light of the room made them feel isolated from the outside world; it just felt like everything was alright. He leaned it, peeking up at her eyes, looking meticulously at her every trait; looking for approval each time an inch disappeared between them. He was so close... Sheila had difficulty bearing it at that moment. Her hands cupped his face, surprising him in her firm movement; pulling him closer, locking their lips in a kiss they waited since the beginning of the date. His hand slid down to her side, pulling her closer while she deposed the instrument behind her making sure that nothing could get in their way. Delsin felt feelings rush to the back of his spine; he enjoyed this a little too much, her vanilla smell made every of his senses tingle. Her arms laced around his neck. The kiss was passionate; lusty. She pulled back for a second, looking down; giggling at what just happened, he laughed too. As her gaze went up to him, he backed up on the bed and gestured her to get closer, half-laying down, his back leaning on the bed head. He just wanted them to be more intimate at that moment. Sheila crawled on the mattress as he pulled her closer, making her lay on him. She wiggled as he positioned himself comfortably. The light reflected perfectly on the skin as he looked at her mouth. A hand positioned itself on her waist as the other one went for the black cage that trapped her hair; he needed to see them. She helped him; tossing it away as her long red locks of hair fell on her shoulders; he smelled coconut when she played in them. His hand ran through them as he pulled her closer, making their lips touch again. The way her body completed his was unbelievable; it turned him on even more. He needed to cool himself; _Dude, don't be an easily excited little man._ Her hands went under his shirt, touching his toned muscles as she worked her way up. He was about to lose control at that point. As he tried to calm himself, one on his hand went to his side, trying to get a grip on the bed head. The stress he felt, the feeling of having no control of his body made him twitch. He felt energy fill him as light that came in from the big red sign outside disappeared. _Did he really just...?_

Sheila looked at his glowing red palm, eyes flickering at him; wide open. She backed up a little bit too hastily for him, sitting in front of a confused and scared Delsin as he looked at her. Sheila couldn't even talk she just didn't know what to think about that situation. _Did she just...?_

"You're a...?" Her voice was shaky as she pointed his absorbing neon hand, stuttering. He knew she was about to use the term bio-terrorist and that's what made him even more disappointed in what was happening. He got off the bed and walked away from her; he couldn't really tell what her face was telling him at that moment.

"I -I... Should go." He blurted out over his shoulder, leaving her on the bed. Delsin caught his coat that rested on the back of the chair they sat for so long before putting his shoes quickly. As he reached out to the handle; a spark of hope made him think that maybe she'd run after him. The door opened as he got out of the apartment. _The door closed_.

His foot touched the first step of the staircase before a sound caught his ear. He turned around at the soft voice that called his name from behind. Sheila stood in her door way, fidgeting at her own fingers, looking at him in a way he didn't saw before. She smiled sadly at his view.

"Don't go..." She managed to say in a low voice. Sheila smiled at his approaching figure; he didn't even resist at her invitation and that's what reassured her. She leaned on the door, making it open; inviting him in once again. Delsin took his face in his palm and leaned on the fridge next to her. He heard the door close and her light footsteps getting closer to him. Small hand enlaced themselves around his, pulling them away from his guilty stained face. Her smile soothed him as she stood between his feet. Her hands went up again, he slightly close his eyes at the view; she took his beanie off.

She pulled the beanie down on her head; he smiled softly at the view. He needed to touch her again. One of his hands found her way to her lower back, pulling her closer, making her lean on his chest while she wrapped her arms around him; they _hugged. _He was hugging a girl that just saw what he was. His chin deposed itself on the top of her head as he sighed.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

"It doesn't change the fact that you're a human being, Delsin." He loved the way his named rolled on her tongue, especially after a statement like that. He signed once again; in relief. _Free hugs groups are actually a good thing, after all. _

"Let's start all over again, okay?" He laughed, pushing her away slightly, for being able to look at her in the eyes while she nodded and accepted his idea, smiling.

"Yo, I'm Delsin Rowe." His hand reached out to her, as she shook it lightly.

"I'm Sheila, happy to meet you Mister Rowe." He could clearly see that she was containing her laughter, he smiled once again, and he couldn't help himself anyway. Her hand caught his as he removed his shoes once again; leading him on the bed once again.

He apologized; she caressed his arm. That's when he started explaining to her, telling her how he even got to Seattle, he told her about Betty and everything. Delsin didn't really know why he told her everything; he just felt the need to. A strong connection like they had couldn't be thrown away and broken by lies; she listened to him without even blinking. As he talked, Sheila looked at his figure; he looked so strong and willed as he explained his plans. _Conduit_ became one of her vocabulary words at that moment. She was grateful that her mother taught her how to be so open-minded at that moment; to be honest Delsin was too, indirectly. He lied on his side; looking at her while she sat in Indian in front of him. As she gazed down at his grinning face he patted the place next to him; inviting her to lie beside his relaxed body. As she completed the request, he trailed her curves. Her face was resting on her forearm, couple inches away from him. He smiled while he closed his eyes. _It should be illegal to feel so comfortable with someone like this. _

He felt the mattress move beneath him as she cuddled against his chest. His eyes remained closed as her forehead rested on his. Her contact was burning him alive and she was only touching his forehead can you imagine? He felt naked with her now; even if he would've liked it to be on the literal side, he meant that she knew everything about him. _Not everything_, but the rest will come eventually.

"Mh..." His voice was husky and deep, it sounded like a pleasurable moan; his eyes were still closed. "I _like _you." He felt the muscle of her forehead move; he knew she was smiling.

"Oh really?" Sheila's voice almost touched the playful tone but remained sensual. He nodded; trick to make his face get closer to hers discreetly as she laughed at his techniques.

Delsin placed a hand on her waist, pulling her lower part against him making them face more properly. She played with the buttons his shirt, tugging on it occasionally. That's when he remembered a conversation he had with Zeke not long ago when he worked on a special case.

_And when the time is right, you will find the right person to direct all that energy towards her. At that moment it'll be a turning point for you my friend._

Was that what he meant? He didn't even think twice when he saw her; something in his guts drawn him to her; as simple as that. Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt at the moment. _God_ did he need her, and he needed her now. Sheila felt it as his body twitch when she got to the lower buttons. She laughed softly before plunging her eyes into his. They stayed like that for a moment until he decided to lean it, not being able to resist the temptation of her lips. Delsin tried to catch her lower lip; she pulled away gently, wanting to tease him a little more. He went for a second attempt; she played once more. The young man knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself longer; but the worst of it is that she knew, sensual smirk cupping her lips. His hands grabbed hers, pinning them against his chest; holding her perfectly in place. A surprised moan came from her mouth; only making him greedier. Delsin lifted himself; now hovering over her body. He looked down at her as she pouted, dominated completely. He then went for her lips, but deviated to her neck, kissing her jaw line gently. A satisfied moan slipped out; his senses were on the edge. Her hands discovered his body for the second time. _Her skin was soft._ At her contact he found her lips; his tongue pleading to get him, craving to taste her. She reacted strongly at the touch, opening her mouth in the kiss, making it a battle for dominance. She tugged on the bottom of his unbuttoned shirt and t-shirt. In a swift move they were gone, leaving his toned muscles at her view. He was heating up; so was she. Delsin looked at her eyes, filled with lust, noticing she still had his beanie on. _Now he only wanted to see her bare body only wearing it. _Their lips crashed once more, a little bit more wildly than the first time. She tasted his personality in his kisses; determined, strong-willed... He made her feel alive.

Sheila pushed him off, at his surprise, straightening her body while straddling him. Nothing could be compared to the beauty of a woman claiming dominance. He positioned his hands on her hips as she leaned on him, plastering his body, gluing them together. She felt a strong hand tug her forward, making her hips rock slowly before he almost ripped her shirt apart. She giggled at his sheepish expression, deposing the shirt on his, next to them; checking if he didn't actually rip it open. Delsin's worries didn't last long when he saw her prominent breast in the dimmed lighting of the room. He requested her lips once more, pulling her closer; touching her bare skin, goose bumps rising on her spine. A long pair of fingers worked on her belt, continuing to her pants... And the camo pants were in the company of their shirts. He looked at her undergarments, and smirk at the fact that they matched. Delsin took her in his arms while he sat down on the bed; she laced her legs around his waist, eliminating the little space that existed between them. His hands trailed down to her lower cheeks, pulling her hastily closer. As he kissed her neck thoroughly, Sheila felt his tights twitch only making her want him more. It almost ached how they desired each other at that moment. His hand supported her back as she rocked her hips occasionally, grinding on the bulge that appeared in his jeans._ Foreplay is for the weak._ And with that the bra was on the ground. He molded her right breast; massaging it lightly as they kissed passionately; with a sparkle of lust to spice it up.

The Akomish lifted his body, taking her in his course, changing the position; she was back on the bed. His hand trailed down to her hips, touching the warm skin of her leg and then went up, cupping her bottom cheeks, lifting her against him. She lifted her leg and perched it on his back; letting him explore her body freely. The caresses were tender, so smooth and light that the world didn't exist anymore. Her heel pushed down on his jeans, making them slide slightly down. He got the message and got rid of them quickly, releasing him from their dreadful grasp. _The feeling of her skin on his..._ Every caress, every touch, every smell, and every sound she made; he felt everything to the core of his soul. The weirdest thing was how he was able to contain himself so easily. They were at two piece of clothing to be united; _finally._ A grunt slipped between two kisses when her hand applied pressure on the bulge that appeared. Sheila's hand were impatient, but remained loving. Something took over him and grabbed her hands, pinning them over her head holding her by the wrists, while she looked at him in a kinky way. He attacked her neck once more, parting her legs with the unoccupied hand; massaging, applying pressure to where he knew she'd go crazy. She shivered at every touch as his middle finger slid up and down pretty easily, arching her back to encourage him. He then inserted the tips of his fingers, making light circular moves. Her body temperature rose at his actions. He felt it underneath him, almost at the breaking point already. _Enough is enough._ His hands worked their way to his underwear and made them disappear on the floor; at last. He then lowered himself again, kissing her roughly with the mixture of a moan when the swollen head of his member brushed again her womanhood before resting on her stomach. She locked her legs around his waist, lowering the young Conduit even more. Delsin wanted it to be perfect; he didn't know why, he just wanted to make love to her. His hips rocked forward in a regular pace, grinding their sensible points together. Her hands were still captured by his as he kissed her neck thoroughly.

"I want you _so bad._" His eyes were closed, silent words slipping in between two kisses.

His voice was mellow; kissing her soul as he gently removed her laced undergarment. Her cuffs untangled themselves; now attacking every part of her body lustily. Was she really going to sleep with someone she only knew for a few hours? Sheila knew she shouldn't, but something about them wasn't real, it wasn't normal. Maybe it was because she was about to sleep with a Conduit... She laughed internally, _to hell all of my motives._ In a kiss, he rocked his hips forward. Sensations rushed through his brain, shivered like if an earthquake was wrecking him from inside, all of it happened only in seconds. He couldn't be closer to her than now, _finally_... The warmth of her walls invaded him while he pushed slowly deeper, feeling her back arch at every inch she took. His pace was slow, delightful, and passionate. Delsin glued her to him; taking total dominance over her as she felt his quickened breath in her neck. A hand ran in his long black hair; every strand reacted to her touch. It felt like they were only one person, their coordination was perfect, she followed his pace and he followed her body. A pleasurable pressure boiled in the bottom of his stomach, only making him greedier and greedier. He touched her everywhere as she dug her nails in his perfect flesh; marking him. Something wild took over them as their pace went higher, bringing them to the edge. Delsin took every thrust she made; accompanying him. He felt his body twitch violently; he knew he was close. With a last thrust, instinct took the wheel and he bitted her deeply on the shoulder; bringing blood to drip on the pillow underneath her; releasing himself in her. She cringed at the stinging pain he caused her; trying to catch her breath from the moment they just shared. He rolled on her side, cold feeling in his body; he felt cold? It's like the boiling pressure of his Conduit powers were cooled down. At that moment he didn't really care, realizing what he did to her as he saw the blood on her shoulder.

"Damn, sorry babe..." He examined the wound catching his breath; he could even identify every of his teeth. She smiled softly at him, grabbing some tissues next to her, patting the bite gently; cleaning the blood as he looked at her small figure.

At that moment she felt that something wasn't right with that bite; it was burning hot, but in a pleasurable way. It made her feel warm and loved; _desired_. Delsin dressed himself of his boxers and went to get rags to disinfect the injury he caused her. As he joined her once again, his eyes narrowed at the view; she had her naked back turned on him, he couldn't find the bloody mark. He sat next to her as she covered herself; anticipating the stinging pain of the disinfecting alcohol. Instead, shaky fingers touched the area softly.

"What is it Del?" Something in her voice seemed worried as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You've healed already..."

She knew he was trying to reassure her as the tip of her fingers touched the cicatrised bite. She shrugged as she dressed herself under his worried eyes. They laid down in bed once more, wrapping his numb body around hers. They talked about what happened; making hypothesis and finding reasons. The most concrete one they found was that Delsin's fast-healing capabilities helped the wound when he did it. She placed a kiss on his cheek; telling him that whatever it was, it wasn't a big deal. He felt her breath brush against his chest, relaxing him even more. She took his beanie off as he stroked her hair. He couldn't realise what just happened... The only thing that he knew is that the connection he felt just sealed itself when he bitted her. Delsin didn't remember the last time he even felt so good with a girl. Thoughts swam into his mind before it went haze, sleep taking them in its arms while they embraced each other tightly.


	5. Monster

**So the story continues! A longer chapter for you hyenas this time :) There's a lot going on in this chapter, SPOILER ALERT for those who didn't finish the game (soryz guis) and the conversations are pulled directly from the game. Also thanks for the lovely reviews; it always makes my day; so please leave some more huehuehue. I hope you'll enjoy; to be honest I wasn't 100% confident with this one ;) **  
_ watch?v=_gQcMEpM9hE_

The Akomish woke up, startled by the ray of light that pierced through the bamboo curtains, stabbing him right into the eye. He stretched himself lazily, half-yawning at the same time. Her head was resting lightly on his chest; as if she was listening to his heart beat. It took everything in his will took get out of her arms; he needed to go. Delsin silently paced back and forth in the room, collecting his belongings, dressing himself up. As he tugged on his leather coat, setting it in place, he looked at her peaceful figure; still lying in bed. He sighed, readjusting his beanie thoroughly. He hopped in his shoes and slipped through the door; he slipped out of her existence, not knowing if he'd ever come back to her.

He was ready to fight Augustine; he was ready to _kill _her for what she's done. Delsin looked at the scenery before him. Seattle was still so calm at dawn; it's like everything held their breath only to keep the silence that enveloped the city steady. He engulfed the cold air that passed by; following the mellow wind. As he aimed for a vent; looking for some fun a melodic tune echoed in the city. Delsin looked at his phone lifting an eyebrow; Hank was calling him. He actually found it peculiar after they left each other on pretty bad terms the last time they saw one and other.

"Hank, what's up?" He answered. His voice seemed hasty; a little bit more than he would've liked.

"Listen Kid I been thinkin'... " His southern accent looked even heavier than it was before "When you's chasing me 'cross those buildings with all he helicopters and all before..." He paused.

"Right, yeah I'm..." Delsin passed a guilty palm in his face, making him pause for a second. "I'm sorry about all that-" He stuttered at the end of his sentence before Hank interrupted him abruptly.

"No," The man on the phone firmly stated "I's just gonna say... You clearly been getting' the hang of those smoke tricks I _gave_ you." He clearly hesitated on how to say that. Delsin rolled his eyes.

"Well, I uh... Kinda need you to teach me one more." The Akomish leaned on the brick wall that shadowed the whole roof. "You managed to escape her tower once... how'd you get past those electrified barricades?"

Hank sighed before clearing his throat harshly. They talked about how to get to Augustine for a couple of minutes, the older man was reluctant to the idea of working with the young Conduit. That's when Hank said the word that Delsin was aching to hear.

"She got something each of us wants... but we gotta do it on _our_ terms, not hers." Delsin almost forgot to listen about what the other man was rambling about while he pumped his fist into the air from excitation. He managed to catch the last part that implied that they needed to get her out of her _castle_, as Hank called it.

"Well..." The young conduit rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably at the idea; even if he knew that's what they needed to do. "Any ideas?"

The man mentioned the two other conduits that was with him when he was being transferred.

"Fetch and Eugene?" Delsin asked bluntly; clearly not getting where this was going.

"I guess" Hank blurted out. "Anyways, D.U.P.'s got'em..."

And that's when he got to the point. Hank explained to him that Augustine sent them to a big concrete platform that the D.U.P built between the two islands. He then got on about the fact that is they teamed up to go rescue them, and that they made enough _ruckus_; as he called it, that Augustine was going to come out of her hole and run straight to them at the island. But the biggest move of it all is that she was going to face four conduits instead of only two. Delsin listened quietly, imagining the scenario in his head. He was getting way too pumped up about this.

"Now there's a pier right across from that platform." Hank concluded. "Meet me there just after sunset."

"I'll be there." Was the only thing that Delsin managed to say before the other man hanged up on him.

Instantly after, he got in touch with his brother, telling him the whole story that he's just heard.

Time passed by as Delsin sat on a nearby roof from where he needed to meet Hank at sunset. His friends were held almost has bait in a platform crawling with D. agents. He was worried, mostly about Fetch... He knew that it was because of him that she was placed in that position. His mind flushed when his ringtone startled him. His hand reached to his pocket and brought the phone to his face. A picture of him kissing a genuinely smiling red-head girl on the cheek showed itself on his screen. He found himself unable to take his gaze off the photo. Feelings rushed through his body, he remembered that he left her alone this morning; he remembered that he didn't even call her afterwards. The tip of his finger found the _accept call _button; placing the phone on his ear. He heard her light breath through the microphone, but didn't say nothing when he answered her; unable to say anything, realising what he was about to do. Silence was the only thing they exchanged until he heard her small voice.

"Delsin?" She asked, thinking he wasn't there anymore. He felt worry in her voice; it tore him apart as he closed his eyes.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He leaned on his arm, placing all his weight on his leg as he sat down on the edge of the high roof. A palm passed in his face again.

"Just checking if you're still alive..." She half-laughed sadly at the end of that statement. Delsin chuckled in the same way in response. She felt that something troubled him and she decided to make a joke; that only made him sadder, she always thought about him before herself.

"I'm sorry Shay, I-I..." He stuttered, trying to find his words, face still anchored in his palm, trying to wash away the feelings that were in him; he needed to concentrate on everything at the same time at that moment.

"It's okay." Sheila's voice seemed shaky but confident in a way; he knew that she would've understood him but then again, who leaves the girl that they love alone in the morning and doesn't call all day long? He sighed in response.

"So how was your day?" He decided to change the subject as he looked at the setting sun, trying to sound playful.

"Class..." He imagined her when she said that; he knew she shrugged while saying it. "I'm going to study at the library with Jordyn, probably until late tonight... Oh and I've left food for you in the fridge."

He chuckled.

"Okay my little _smartass_."

She scoffed at his words. Delsin looked at the meeting point and saw a man's figure; Reggie? He narrowed his eyes to see more clearly; it was definitely his brother who was showing up. The young man got up, not paying attention to his phone anymore until he heard her say his name softly.

"Sorry babe, need to go." And before she could answer, he finished the call.

He disappeared in smoke and landed near the pier, walking up to the policeman that looked at the platform through binoculars.

"Reg? What're you doin' here?"

"Look, those are people over there. They need our help."

Delsin looked at him, curiosity filled his eyes. That's when a sound caught his hear; as he turned, facing Hank that was walking up to them. The older man looked at the oldest Rowe; an eyebrow up. Tension quickly rose as soon that the two men exchanged words. Delsin stood between the two of them, trying to cool down the situation.

"Uhm... so we'll see you inside, _right_?" The young Akomish asked the other, placing his hand on his brother's chest, pulling him away from the convict.

"Yeah, see you inside..." As Reggie backed off.. "Stay safe will 'ya?"

Delsin looked at his brother who took the path leading to the docks. He crossed his arms and shook his head lightly. The two conduits then started their infiltration as Hank leaded the way, Delsin sticking close behind. They made their way on the fallen parts of the bridge that remained after its destruction. As they arrived at a massive gate, Hank walked up to a big ventilation pipe, blasting it without alarming Delsin; making him jump about one meter away. Without even having the time to reprehend him, the convict mixed himself to the air that passed in the large vent he discovered. Delsin followed behind; questioning himself if teaming with Hank was a good idea after all. As he rematerialized himself, Delsin found Hank leaning on a pillar, waiting for him. The older man explained that they needed to crack the support system that was composed of small metal pillars here and there. They managed to tear one apart, working together while making their way deeper in this Conduit hell-hole. Guards came rushing to them as soon as they heard the sightless noise. Hank blasted them away, destructing them almost instantly. Delsin peered at his teammate. The two Conduits zigzagged around, getting higher in the Concrete tower, recklessly killing guards and destroying support pillars on their way. Hank looked like an animal as he shouted things to the guards before killing them; referring to things that the D.U.P. made him go through. Delsin almost felt sad for the anger that this man had; but now wasn't the time.

As they cleared the path, Hank led him to a D.U.P. Relay Core; telling him that he'd get a new power. Delsin looked at the man before returning his eyes to the strongbox, Hank was asking him why he took so long and that he should trust him. As the young man stated that he should call his brother first, Concrete came to his hands; cuffing them up strongly.

"Henry, you didn't disappoint me." Her voice felt like poison to the young Conduit as he glared at his teammate, trying to understand the situation. His eyes looked at the two rogues Conduit before him, not even listening to what they were talking about; that's when Hank got away quickly, leaving him with the atrocious woman.

"I trusted you, son of a bitch!" Delsin yelled at the Smoke Conduit while he disappeared.

- 

Sheila passed a hand in her hair, shiver coursing down her spine. She had a bad feeling about something; but the worst of it all is that she didn't have any idea about what. Her gaze became absent as Jordyn talked about her _hook-up_ from last night. Sheila nodded at her statements but wasn't really paying attention; she looked at her phone discreetly, _9h23. _

"Sheila?" The curiousness of the tone snapped her out of her small trance. She looked up at her friend who was sitting on the opposite side of the small library table. A small smile drew itself on her face as she tried to brush the awkward instant between them.

"You sure you're okay?" Too much questions at that moment. Even if everything in her soul told her that something was wrong, she forced herself to nod in a affirmative way; passing another hand in her long red hairs. Jordyn shook her head and crossed her chubby arms on her chest, looking firmly at the girl that sat in front of her; Sheila was worrying about something.

"Is it about Delsin?" Even if she hated it; Sheila couldn't hide anything from her best friend. But then again, she didn't tell her that she was in a relationship with a Conduit... _Her Jordyn, oh and by the way, my boyfriend is a bio-terrorist, have a nice day!_ Maybe she already knew with all the news and everything. Sheila didn't really care; she just didn't want to talk about it with her.

"It's okay Jordyn, let's get back to work." Was all she managed to say at her frowning friend.

Her hand went to her neck; touching the bite mark he made her several weeks ago, ever since they were always together. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Sheila flipped the pages of her notebook as her attention went to the drawings he doodled on almost every page. She remembered that day; she was trying to study and he was just being a kid who needed attention. That's when he started doodling on every page she used while she read her notes. Her fingers trailed the traits of the little caricature he made; what made her so nostalgic at that moment? Weird feelings mixed in her stomach as she looked at her phone, examining her background picture. _A standing straight smiling Delsin with her sitting behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck with her face resting on his shoulder; when he brought her to an abandoned bridge. _She sighed once more; this was going to be a long night. The feeling of bitter sweetness went away as she concentrated herself on her chemistry book. Time flew as people came and went out of the library while the two girls worked on what they had to do. Jordyn came back with two cups of coffee, positioning one in front of her friend. At the sound of the cup resonating on the table; nausea struck the redhead. Jordyn noticed while sitting down. Her faced became flush white as a hand cupped her forehead. The black haired girl looked worried, scoffing sarcastically.

"You sure you're okay?" She almost got up; stopped by the gesture of Sheila telling her she was okay. The red head managed to let slip a faint _I just need to go to the washrooms_; before rushing to the stalls.

Luckily, nobody seemed to be in there while she opened the door quickly, letting her body drop on the floor; face hovering over the toilet seat. She was sweating? Sheila tried to catch her breath as the back of her hand wiped her forehead with a piece of toilet paper. What was wrong with her? She took her face in her palms, feeling the uncomfortable feeling in her throat go away little by little. God did she wanted to talk to him right now. When she felt okay, Sheila got up limply and went to the sink, turning the taps open; letting the cold water pour out violently. She patted some on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her colors were back. _What just happened anyway?_ Her hand went to the bite once more; she felt comforted when she touched it for some unknown reasons. She jumped at the touch; did she really just burn herself? Sheila tried to touch again, definitely not learning from the first attempt; the same result. It was burning hot. Panicking was her first reaction, trying to cool down the area with cold water; only to make it steam when it touched the mark. She passed a palm on her face.

"Stay calm Sheila, stay calm..." Was all she repeated for the minutes she passed in front of the mirror; it felt like an eternity.

A familiar figure reflected on the mirror as she recognized her friend. Jordyn looked at her worried but happy that she looked better than before. Sheila closed the taps while turning face to the girl; smiling, expressions washing of her face. Jordyn looked at her sceptically, containing millions of questions at that moment. The short redhead shrugged and told her friend to get back to the study room; with reluctance, Jordyn followed.

As midnight struck, the library was completely emptied, except the two girls that remained in one of the corners. They didn't speak about what just happened, and frankly, Sheila was happy that her curious friend didn't ask any more questions than she already did; mostly because she didn't really have the answers. Sheila looked at the small blister that created itself on the top of her index finger. She was actually worried now; let's say it wasn't normal to burn yourself with the heat of your own skin. What did he really do to her? Maybe that's one of the consequences of sleeping with a Conduit. As they decided to pack up and leave, Sheila looked at her phone and called him. She immediately fell on his voice box.

_Hi you've reached Rowe, the handsome one, leave a message and if you're cute I might call you back._

She cringed. He always answered his phone no matter what; it was just weird. At that moment, she actually thought that something had happened to him; but then again, she needed to wait to be sure. Sheila tried to keep her cool while she listened to Jordyn ramble one more about the exams they had next week; she just wanted to get home. Not long after they parted, Sheila felt the cold wind of the ocean brush against her skin. Everything right now soothed her; the waves, the wind, the silence... It's like she needed it. The young woman engulfed the air before opening the door of her apartment building. She worked her way to the staircase, climbing to the second floor. A tired hand went to her coat pocket, taking a grip of her keys. As she leaned on the door it opened; it wasn't locked? Her heartbeat quickened harshly; she never ever forgot to lock her door. Sheila stepped in the pitch black flat; every muscle tense. Her color bulbs were still on but blinking in a creepy pace. As she still stood in the doorway, her eyes narrowed, trying to distinguish the details of the room. _Someone was sitting on her bed. _She caught a gasp with the palm of her hand. As the lights blinked once more; she saw his beanie.

"Del?" She called out, cocking her head interrogatively; _no response._ Sheila took a step in while playing with the light switch that was next to her, without results. It looked like the power was cut; which didn't make any sense because of the light bulbs. She was stressed at that moment, what was happening right now? I was so unlike him to not respond to her; it was so unlike him to not talk at all.

The young woman took her courage in hand as she walked in the kitchen. She disposed herself from her notebooks, placing them on the table, as she walked with extreme caution towards him. She tried to hide herself in the silence; but her quick breath sold her. He wasn't moving; he actually looked like a statue, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sheila noticed that he had his face buried in his palms. At that moment she thought her heart was going to burst out of its place; her palms were sweaty.

"Delsin?!" It wasn't a question; she wanted him to react at her voice. Fear almost struck her when he didn't.

She was finally standing next to him as none of his muscle twitched at the sound she made. Sheila could barely contain herself; what was she supposed to do? She didn't get a manual to know how Conduits worked; it was the first time that she faced a situation like that to be honest, she just froze at his view. After seconds of mental scolding she decided to make a move; gulping heavily. Her hand went for his shoulder, a mere whisper came out of her, calling his name once more. She didn't even get the chance to touch him before he jumped on her like a lion, hands wrapped around her neck, pinning her to the wall that was behind them; rattling the guitars that hanged on it. Sheila gasped for air as his eyes pierced through hers. Instinct told her hand to grab his hands; and that's when it happened.

_She looked around her; she was outside, at some sort of weird tower. An explosion sound made her jump as she looked at the environment once more. Heavy running footsteps appeared behind her. She only got the time to turn around before seeing D.U.P. guards passing __**through her.**__ Her eyes narrowed in question turning on herself; she couldn't even touch her own hand. That's when she heard his voice. Everything inside her told her t o follow it, leading her to a sort of peculiar round arena. Sheila froze at the view; Augustine just shot something at the Rowes' making everything around them fall apart. She heard masculine shouting from where they were; they sounded so desperate, sad... She wanted to see him; she wanted to help, but it's like an unnatural force pinned her down to where she was._

She heard him scream; her soul was ripped apart from the sadness that enveloped his tone.

He pulled himself up, fumes coming out of his body. She saw him shake from where she was; Sheila didn't even recognize him at that point. His body straighten; trying to get his footing. Augustine stood tall before him, her posture radiating dominance. The burning feeling struck Sheila's shoulder once more.

"You killed him you monster!" Sheila almost thought that his throat was about to rip itself apart. He disappeared in a Smoke cloud before appearing in front of the D.U.P. founder, punching her heavily in the face.

She gasped heavily, returning to reality as she felt his grip loosen around her neck. It seemed like he'd returned too. Sheila tried to regain her breath; as his hands were only hovering over her skin. He looked destroyed from inside; Sheila couldn't even decrypt all of the emotions that could've been read on his face. Her small hands cupped his, joining them together.

"It's okay honey, it's me... It's okay." Her voice was rough from his grip but as long that she could sooth him. Tears showed up in his eyes before he embraced her tightly in his arms. He murmured words in her hair that she couldn't understand; they seemed like apologies and almost pleading.

As soon as he touched her, he felt something in him melt. It's like she was able to hold all of his broken pieces together only by hugging him. Delsin talked in a low voice, telling her how much he was sorry. The last thing she heard broke her heart.

"Augustine... She killed-" His breath was calming itself as she hugged him tighter, caressing his back. "I know sweetie, I saw it..." Did she really see it? Now wasn't really the time to think about weird stuff that happened to her.

Sheila pulled back from the hug and brushed away some of the fallen tears that hanged on his cheeks before smiling at him sadly. They sat down together before laying next to each other. He held her hand as her thumb brushed against the side of his palm. He looked exhausted; which was a good thing, it would help him sleep tightly. Delsin pulled her closer as his breath jumped twice. Words weren't appropriate for a moment like this; and she knew, letting him in his own thoughts. The young man sighed deeply; thinking about everything that just happened in the last hours. He thought about how he was infuriated, boiling and ready to kill only minutes ago. Everything just went away went she touched his skin; everything seemed lest worst than it was when she only walked in the same room as him. Delsin stroked her hairs slowly; he didn't feel like searching for answers, he just needed to sleep in her arms at that moment.


	6. Burning From The Inside

**Here it is! The story is only beginning to take place! I hope you'll like it, pleasepleaseplease leave a review it's always so appreciated and it only takes a second :) Also I won't be uploading for a while, but stay tuned, the best is yet to come little hyenas!**

_"Don't cheat!" Delsin laughed keeping her hand shut on her eyes. He guided her from behind as she clumsily followed the path he showed her. Sheila couldn't stop laughing; she didn't really like surprises but something about this one was special, she just knew it._

"Okay." She removed her palm obstructing her view slowly. Her eyes followed, landing on an over excited Delsin standing in front of her; hands in the air. She smiled with an eyebrow lifted. The salty air tickled her nostrils as she looked at the scenery in front of her; she saw a building not too far away. He came behind her and hugged at the waist; resting his face of her shoulder.

"Welcome to my home." She peered at his close face as they walked to the wooden railing nearby, leaning on it; him still behind her.

Sheila felt honored in a way that he took her here; she always loved the other cultures, but most importantly, it was his. The pair stood in front of the ocean for a couple of minutes, enjoying the hot rays of light on their face. Delsin almost felt nostalgic about the environment; remembering that he didn't come back since he and Reggie went to Seattle. Speaking of Reggie; he was supposed to meet them here. Was this what happiness tasted like? He kissed the nape of her neck softly; he could've stayed here for a lifetime as long that she was with him. A car drove by and parked itself next to hers. Delsin lifted himself, releasing her from his embrace, as he straightens his body. Sheila turned around as well. An older Delsin walked out of the police car; closing the door before walking towards them in a cocky way. Sheila contained a giggle; policemen always walked in a way that wanted to be dominant. She smiled at him while the two brothers hugged each other in a rough way.

"Well if it isn't Miss Avery!" He handed his big hand to her as she took it lightly; he shook it roughly. "I've heard a lot about you." His eyes went to Delsin, who sighed at his words. Typical brotherly love; Sheila smiled once more. "I'm Reggie." His thumbs rested on his police belt; Delsin crossed his arms.

"Nice to finally meet you too Reggie." He smirked at her words looking at his brother who seemed exasperated from his attitude. "I've heard quite a lot about you too." The older Akomish raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic surprise, looking once more at his young brother. Delsin passed a hand on his neck.

"Oh you did?" Reggie's hand playfully slammed on Delsin's back, making him almost lose his footing at the unexpected move. Sheila laughed at the relationship the two of them had; something childish, funny. Delsin always seemed annoyed by his big brother; but when he talked about him it was only admiration.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Delsin repeated himself before backing away from his brother's reach. He showed the Salmon Bay's Akomish building. "Let's go see Betty now." Reggie nodded pulping his lips in approval. The older brother placed a hand on the back of the short girl as they started walking to a small wooden path that leads to the establishment.

The newly met talked about almost everything; leaving Delsin smile walking along them. Reggie wasn't the guy that was easy to get along with, if you know what I mean. Bringing Sheila here was taking a big risk went it meant to present her to the tribe; especially to her brother because every time he did, Reggie found something to say that made his girlfriend awkward, leading to a weird atmosphere. Nevertheless, the risk didn't even bother Delsin when he took the initiative; the chemistry he felt with her was more important than everything his brother would've said. Shelia's laugh sounded like music to his ears; something told him that this day was going to be perfect.

One of eyes opened to the scent of breakfast; he looked around stretching himself. His body felt sore and tense under the cool sheets. Sheila was standing her back turned to him, clearly preparing a meal. Delsin passed a palm on his face, trailing up to his hairs; melancholic feeling erupting in him because of the dream, it felt so real. Melancholy was the only thing that stirred up in him; which he felt weird. It's like he already accepted that his brother passed away... He didn't really understand that part; the only thing he remembered is that when she touched him, everything went away. She turned at the creaking sound of the mattress.

"Hey..." Spatula in hand; she looked at him sadly, half smile decorating her face. His nonchalant walk took him next to her as he deposed a heavy kiss on her cheek. Sheila passed a hand on his back; she didn't really know what to say.

Delsin sat at the kitchen table after serving himself a glass of orange juice. She came to join him not long after, plates in hand. He looked at the food as she went to get the stencils; he felt ready to talk about it at that point. The young man waited for her to come back; as she sat next to him silently. Sheila felt him look at her but didn't dare to return; she didn't fear him but what he did yesterday scared her a little bit. Delsin felt her reluctance at that moment. He placed his hand over hers, caressing the back of her small hand. She felt his guilt, placing her other hand on top of his, letting him know that it was alright. Their eyes locked for a couple of seconds before she started eating; leaving him in his thoughts.

"I've dreamt about the day we went to Salmon Bay's with Reggie." The peculiar thing about that statement is that they've said it at the same time. Sheila looked at him, eyebrows frowned while smiling. Delsin on the other hand seemed surprise at that coordination. Sheila placed her fork on the table, clearing her throat lightly after finishing her bite. "I don't understand Shay, it's like I've already accepted that he's gone..." She was looking as the Akomish stared at his full plate. What could she possibly say to a statement like that?

She fidgeted nervously with the tip of his fingers still intertwined with hers. He saw that she was eating her words away, but that's what he wanted to her to do to be honest; he didn't really need to be consoled, it's like she already did her part. She cleared her throat.

"Del about that..." Her voice was shaky at that moment, Delsin peered up at her; eyebrows narrowed. He didn't really recall the last time she seemed this tense. "I _saw_ what happened with Augustine."

"It's okay-"

"No!" She interrupted him almost shouting; her tone brushed against anxiety. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply; Delsin froze at her reaction. "No, it's not _okay_." She stated, scoffing at the last word. Sheila couldn't even bring herself to look at him. He didn't really know how to react either. "This isn't normal Delsin," She got up from her seat and turned her back to him. "It isn't natural to have visions like that, it isn't natural..." As she repeated herself she turned to him; her body was trembling. "I saw your brother die by _touching_ you. What's up with that? Ever since you," She pointed the mark on her shoulder "_bit_ me, weird stuff started to happen to me Delsin; from constant headaches to _visions_." She threw her hands in the air.

He got up slowly and got closer to her; tears were building up her eyes as he passed a hand on her arm. She still wasn't looking at him directly; avoiding his gaze.

"Sometime it's like my body is burning from the inside," She pointed her blister at him, almost poking his nose. "I've _burnt _myself by touching that damn mark yesterday. I've burnt myself by touching my own skin Delsin." He took her chin in his hand, lifting her face. "It's not something that should happen to a human; what did you do to me?" Tears went down her face as he pulled her closer.

What did he actually do to her? He wished he knew... The thing that wrecked him is the fact that she didn't talk about it until now. He made her go through things she didn't deserve; only because when he was with her it was like everything was okay. The pressure of the world went away; and more importantly, the pressure of his powers in his guts was soothed. Was that selfish? He brushed that away from his mind; he loved her and he knew it. Those facts were only reasons to love her even more. He pulled back and tried to look at her through the tears of her eyes; he brushed some away.

"I know it might be scary baby, I know..." He kissed her forehead. "We'll figure it out, I promise." She nodded at him slowly; hiccupping because she cried. "I also know it's scary when something weird happens with your body; trust me on that one, I know what I'm talking about..." He cocked his head and laughed softly as she smiled at him; wiping her eyes. As he pulled her closer, he sighed and touched the mark with the tip of his finger before placing a heavy kiss on it. That's when it struck him.

"Hey..." She hummed an answer, her face still buried in his jacket; eyes closed. "When we went to Salmon's bay, the day we saw in the dream," He paused a second, pulling her away from him. "I've told Reggie about the bite," She cringed at the fact that he told his brother about their personal life. "Maybe he found something; maybe the dream was a way to tell us to go check there." He was smiling at her sceptic face but she nodded slowly before telling him that she'll go get ready. Delsin stood in place, watching her do her usual routine. As long as they found something that could help her; he'd be happy.

As they drove out of the city, Delsin looked outside his opened; the weather was amazing. The atmosphere around them was weird; Sheila didn't even talk to him, but then again he kind of understood, there's so much a human can take. He peered at her; she looked tense while driving, her hand supporting her head. While trying to relax her, his hand went for the opening of her dress, wanting to touch her leg more personally. Sheila hissed at the contact; it's like he was burning her, a long red mark place itself on the inside of her leg. He removed his hand; she pulled the dress back without even looking at him. He cleared his throat; _this drive was going to be long. _

They finally managed to get to the entrance of the Akomish establishment; Delsin leapt out of the car as soon as the engine was stopped. Sheila, on the other hand, passed a palm on her face; those headaches were destroying her brain she was sure of it. She finally got out and went to the railing that faced the ocean. Delsin looked at her from afar, asking her if she was coming.

"I'll catch up with you later."

He almost frowned at her words. As he walked through the little wooden path, he thought about how the bite could affect her in such ways. It's like it was killing her silently and he couldn't do anything about it. What if she was turning into a Conduit too? _Snap out of it Delsin, you're not a werewolf or whatever._ He shook his head. In the beginning he could at least touch her without _hurting_ her; now only their flesh to flesh contact pained her. As he stepped on the porch, he almost wished he met her when everything was just _normal._ He walked in and looked around, people coughing and lying in bed everywhere around him. He walked towards Betty who had her eyes closed; he sat on the bed. The elder opened her eyes and smiled at his view; even if he always was in trouble, she liked her little rebel. He took his hand gently as she greeted him.

"You came alone?" Her voice was low but kind; he knew she was asking for Sheila. That day when they came to Salmon's Bay, the entire tribe was there to celebrate a member's birthday. When Betty met Sheila it's almost like she fell in love.

"She's uh... She'll be here soon; she needed time for herself a little." He stuttered at the beginning of his statement, Betty was looking at him worried; taking his hand in both of hers.

"She's such a good girl Delsin, don't let her go." He smiled softly at the old woman, looking away at her statement, trying to hide his frustration. But details never got away under the keen eyes of the old Akomish.

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"Oh yeah, yeah..." He still wasn't looking at her. He knew at that point that he couldn't just make some story up, and even then, maybe did Reggie tell something to Betty about his researches before heading out. He needed everything he could get. "It's just that we're in a kind of troublesome situation..." He scoffed. "I bit her actually and since then she's not feeling too well." Betty had tightened the grip around his hands, trying to comfort him.

"Yes, Reggie told me about that situation..." She didn't elaborate more than that. Delsin was looking at her from the corner of his eyes; waiting for some information that never came. The only thing he managed to know was that he found some things not long ago.

"They must be in the desk over there, that's where he worked anyway."

As he got up, the front door creaked, letting his eyes wander on the little silhouette that walked in. Sheila looked around her before walking towards him. She didn't actually look at him before sitting on the bed, next to Betty who greeted her warmly. The two women started talking as he understood that they needed to be left alone. His nonchalant walk took him to the large wooden desk nearby as he started brushing the documents around. As he finished scavenging the surface, he attacked the drawers. He pushed some sheets away, finding a small folder with her name on it. He pulled it out of the drawer, opening it quickly. Sheets with basic information lied around until he found one covered with scribbles; his eyes widened at the words his brother combined to each other. From _conduit bite_ to _headaches, burning feeling _without forgetting the heaviest one; _death. _Reggie wrote something underneath it; _difficult to bear when the conduit is near, unsteady feelings. _He peered at his girlfriend who was still sitting on the bed.

"So how is it going with you and my little Delsin?" Betty asked her gently, still holding her hands. Sheila shrugged and smiled; their relationship was okay, it's the fact that she couldn't even touch him without being hurt. "He told me about a bite..." Sheila cringed once more; was he really going to tell everyone?

"I just wish we find something that'll help up get over this obstacle." Betty nodded and smiled once more. Sheila couldn't help but return her smile and felt guilty at that moment; Delsin didn't deserve that attitude from her. It wasn't actually his fault.

As she actually turned to call his name, she looked at the desk. Nobody was to be seen. Sheila got up, under the worried eyes of Betty and ran around before going outside. Delsin left without her.


	7. Coffee Encounter

**Squeezed a little chapter for you little hyenas before my study session! I hope you'll like it my little hyenas, we also encounter a new character in this chapter :) For your information, don't worry the main story will establish itself more in the next chapter! Now enough chit-chat and let's get down to business! Alsooooooo PLEASE leave a review, it's always appreciated and it motivates me to continue this ;)  
**OHHH and btw, just made myself a tweet machine : /FanfictionNyans  
_Follow for daily updates, or if you like me and I know you do huehuehueh :3 ..._

_One week_.

It's been one week since she actually talked to him. She rolled on her back when she fell on his voice box once more. She left him messages, texted him and even walked around town to find him; was that obsessive? She sighed, what the heck happened between them... Anyway the message was clear; he was ignoring her. The saddest thing about that situation is that nothing in her body changed, she still had the headaches, she still had the pain; but something else added itself to the list, she felt more than empty. It's like a part of her soul disappeared with him at Salmon's Bay. She lifted herself and sat on the edge of the bed; she needed a coffee to take her mind off those things.

"Come on girl, it's only a breakup." She almost patted herself on the shoulder to encourage herself at that moment; she kind of needed it.

Sheila got up and went to the kitchen, looking around for her coat. As she found it, she opened the front door and made her way outside the silent apartment building. The cold air of the night slammed her in the face; soothing her as always. Seattle was calm at this time, it's like everything around her tried to stay still to keep the silence. Hands in pocket she worked her way to the nearest coffee house; the smell enveloped her nostrils, making her body react to the aroma. She kicked something as she opened the door; making her attention go away for a second. And as clumsy as she was, she bumped into someone making him almost lose his coffee. Her eyes went rapidly up; landing on a familiar face. The young man looked at her, smiling genuinely at her view.

"Hey..." His voice was confident; as always as he gestured her whole self. "Look at you!" His smile never disappeared. Sheila stood in the glass doorway of the coffee house in front of him.

"Andrew!" She seemed more enthusiastic than she actually was; but still, she was very happy to see him. "Long time no see." He nodded at her statement; he didn't recall the last time he actually saw her.

"Want some company?" She looked at him in sceptic way as he passed a hand on his neck; not sure if he asked the right thing.

"Sure!" She opened the door even more to let him in again, almost stuttering at the sudden question.

While she bought her coffee, Sheila tough about how much he changed. Andrew was her ex boyfriend actually, and they were together for so long, the only thing that she remembered was how he was her first love. He was taller than her, but not by much. His blue eyes was piercing with determination that reflected his soul, he had a fierce personality to say the least. Sheila detailed him as she got to the table he chose for them. His blond hairs were short now, making him look much older; even if his infant traits still betrayed him. She sat in front of him, sipping on the hot beverage she just got, smiling at him afterwards. He returned the favor before making himself comfortable in his chair. Sheila crossed her legs and pushed a red strand behind her ear; she had the habit of doing that when she was nervous.

"So what's up with you Sheila, it's been a while." He chuckled sheepishly, remembering how they parted the last time he saw her properly. Sheila shrugged hiding her gaze behind the cup.

_Oh not much, I just kind of broke up with my boyfriend who's ignoring me since one week, and by the way he's a Bio-Terrorist, he also bit me on the shoulder and since I'm almost slowly dying at the effects it has on my body._

"Not much actually." She smiled at his frowning face.

"Still into arts?" He pointed at her converse, covered in doodles. He had a keen eye when it came to little details like that. She was almost relieved that he didn't actually ask more questions; he wasn't really a curious person, but then again, he only knew that she didn't want to talk about it when she used that phrase.

Sheila nodded as she looked down at her shoes too. Andrew crossed his arms smiling. He found enjoyable how they were able to sit in front of each other without ripping each other's head out. Frankly, Sheila enjoyed it too.

"How about you? I've heard that you're quite successful in the business environment." He exaggerated a gasp that made her chuckle lightly.

"Hah, let's say it's a rough world out there, it's: eat or be eaten." He scoffed at his own remark. Sheila mumbled an almost silent _I guess_ from across the table. A smirk appeared on his face. "It's nice to see you."

She didn't really know how to feel about his statement; but she felt the same. Andrew was one of the only person that understood her completely, went they parted the fact that she lost her best friend was more overwhelming that the fact that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore. Talking about a boyfriend, Sheila peered down at her phone; still no sign of Delsin, she sighed.

"So I've heard that you had a boyfriend?" It seemed more like fact than a question. Sheila shrugged before sighing in the paper cup.

"Had, actually."

Delsin passed a cold palm on his face, before drinking the rest of his beer. He sat on top of a DUP's tower, looking at the lights the town emitted at night. For once, he enjoyed the silence that roamed in his mind, merging itself to the silence around him.

"What's up Smokes?" A feminine voice pulled him away from his serenity, almost making him loose his stability. The Akomish turned and looked over his shoulder, seeing the flamboyant purple hair that crowned her little body. Abigail's voice was sour; nothing in it made him feel comfortable. He didn't quite remember the last time he saw her. "Where have you been?" _Oh did she know where he was_.

Delsin sighed a laugh and offered her a beer, looking away. His relationship with Fetch could be compared to her hair; flamboyant. They've slept together once or twice; he couldn't really recall the exact number, but they never had the chance to establish something. He met Sheila after and couldn't help himself. Abigail took it very personal, almost blasting his head out on the other side of the phone; but he controlled Conduit powers, not feelings. The neon Conduit appeared next to him, sitting at a couple inches away from his body. Delsin didn't look at her as she took the beer. He felt her gaze pierce trough his tanned flesh; he actually wished that it did. She cleared her throat after almost drinking the entire can; it seemed like it anyway.

"_Normals_ and Conduits don't match; I thought you'd figure that out by now." She almost sounded enthusiastic; he shrugged smiling at her. He almost found it funny how much she wasn't over that. He looked at his phone as she sneaked to see what he was doing. Maybe she was right; maybe they didn't mix. Fetch fidgeted with the top of her can. "Why did it end?"

He sighed once more. The words rolled on her tongue so fluidly; he kind of hated it. Why did it end actually? He just did what he thought was better for them; but was it? He shrugged. "Circumstances." Fetch scoffed at his ambiguity; looking away. "Fetch..." The girl answered in a hum. "Do you ever get power outbreaks? Like _boom_, _pow_..." He gestured himself shooting things. Fetch looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Not really, how come?"

"Dunno, it's like I can't contain myself sometimes and my power erupts." The girl frowned at his words; Delsin knew he sounded silly at that moment. "It's like I lose control of my body."

Fetch shrugged and looked away once more. Delsin peered at her thoughtful face. "I've heard about it thought." She was nodding at her own fact. "I've heard in the streets that some Conduits just can't contain all of that juice and just blow." She laughed at his cringing face. "I'm sure it's nothing; you shouldn't worry about it." He smirked in a sceptic way; maybe she was right, as long as Sheila was okay. He looked at the dark canvas that filled the sky. "Emotions and powers don't mix well; just remember to keep your cool and everything's going to be alright." He nodded at her words, peering down at the streets.

She returned to her apartment, Andrew walking her home. She stopped at the entrance door of the building, playing with her huge key set; filled with key chains. His posture made him look much taller than he actually was; Sheila looked away at the view of his smile.

"It was nice seeing you." Andrew paused for a second, looking at her profile. Luckily it was dark so he didn't really see the slight blush that brushed against her pale skin. She brushed a lock of red hair behind her ear. "We should go see a movie or something, someday." He pushed on the _someday_ trying to tell her that she could refuse the invite.

Sheila nodded. "Sure. I'll call you." A smile drew itself on her lips as he nodded in response. A quick goodbye slipped from his mouth before turning on his heels and disappearing in the night. Sheila sighed as she got in the cold building; what did she have to lose anyway? It's like Delsin never existed for her; it's like she never existed for him. The empty feeling she felt in her body reappeared right after Andrew left; it felt like her skin was only an envelope that surrounded void. The key turned into the fluidly into the lock as she stepped in her flat; leaning on the door to close it afterward. She decided at that moment that she'll call Andrew tomorrow. There was nothing wrong to circle yourself with people that made you feel like everything was alright when you go through tough times. Sheila threw her leather coat on the nearest chair, opening the fridge; taking a can of iced tea. Her small fingers unclipped it as she leaned on the kitchen counter. She needed to turn the page for now; was it even healthy to worry that much about a situation that you can't change? She found her state of mind silly at that point. Andrew cam e back at the right moment and she won't let it slip away like that. Did she need him? She chuckled shaking her head lightly at the thought; this was ironic. She didn't need him to fix her, she needed him to be there for her; care for her while she fixed herself, and she knew Andrew could do that for her. As she took a sip from the can, Sheila went to the large window that decorated the left wall of her apartment. She leaned on the big wooden frame and looked at the stars.

_She felt a spark course in her at that moment, like a connection. And to be honest, Delsin felt it too._


	8. Together

**Here ya go! Hope you'll enjoy my little hyenas and PLEASE leave a review. It only takes one second and it helps out a lot :) **

She flipped a pancake as the butter under it crippled. Sheila sipped on her black coffee while waiting for her breakfast to cook. Her apartment was enveloped by the music that came from the radio; it was early. She looked at the big unfinished painting that crowned the rear part of her flat; her final project. University consumed most of her time right now; but to be honest, she was happy about it. She was able to keep her mind off Delsin most of the time. Sheila sighed deeply; was it really working anyway? It seemed like the emptiness she felt was only reduced when she was with Andrew now; which disappointed her. Five days since they saw each other; and dice they were always together. Most of the time that they spent together was at the library or at the coffee house, talking about everything. She looked at the little pamphlet on her billboard; tonight was the business party that his boss prepared for him and he invited her as his guest. A little bit of alcohol never killed anybody; Sheila jumped on the opportunity, pleasing Andrew greatly. Delsin never called her back anyway... She cringed as her mind came back on him; as if it was programmed to do so. She drank a large gulp of her coffee; trying to wash away the bitter sweet feeling he brought her every time he crossed her mind. What was he up to anyway? Was it really important... A shaky hand reached for her shoulder; shivers coursing down her spin as soon as the tip of her small fingers touched the area he drew blood from. She almost lost footing from the pleasure it brought her. Did she really moan? Sheila frowned as she leaned on the counter. Burning smell filled her nostril; almost jumping on the oven as she realised that her pancake was literally black from beneath. She instantly removed the pan and placed it on a cool surface; pressing a hand on her forehead.

"You're losing your mind darling." She chuckled sheepishly at the view of her ruined breakfast that soon found the trashcan. At that point she only wished that the rest of the day won't follow that pattern.

Everything went as she wished afterward. Her classes were completed without even realising it. She even finished her painting as she got home, after eating her supper. Everything went as she wanted it; but it wasn't the same for everyone; especially for the young Akomish conduit. Delsin leaned on the brick wall nearest to him as he tried to support his weight; desperately trying to catch his breath. He looked down at his right hand; burning smoke roaming around it. He closed his eyes at the view. One of those god damned outbreaks again... His whole body boiled from the inside; it's like the powers were consuming his flesh. Delsin lifted himself, regaining his stability as he walked two steps forward. The scenery before him spun two or three times as he felt his body betray him. As he fell, a small body stopped him; lifting him gently.

"Woah, woah Smokes, are you okay big boy?" He recognized the street like accent from the purple haired girl. Delsin smirked faintly; he was actually happy to see her. He grunted a response, nodding his head as she led him to the wall; helping him sit down. He pressed his head on the cold brick wall, readjusting his beanie. Fetch crouched in front of him, placing her hands on his bent knees, searching for his gaze.

"D?" She asked quietly at his view. He seemed to be sweaty and his body temperature could've been felt from miles around him. Fetch was worried at the moment; Delsin felt it through her slight trembling. He didn't answer this time. Was he really okay?

He knew deep down that he wasn't. Those _outbreaks_ like he liked to call them seemed to get worst each time. It felt like every time it happed he lost a little bit of control over himself. The first time it was a mere power outburst as neon leaked out of his hands unintentionally. Now it's like the core of his conduit powers were about to blow; he felt his blood boil in his veins. Was he really going to blow up? He laughed quietly at the idea; at this point he didn't really care, at least, Sheila would be okay. Without telling her, he pushed himself up and leaned on the brick wall once more. The little alley was quiet as the sun was setting, letting the cool air of the ocean slither between the narrows passages. Fetch stepped back as she raised an eyebrow at his sudden determination.

"You've gotta tell me what's goin' on here D. This isn't normal; you seem dead!" Delsin chuckled at her statement, clearing his throat harshly. He knew it was going to pass; it always did, but in how long?

"I'll be okay Fetch." His voice sounded so confidant at that point. Fetch shrugged exaggeratedly as his statement, rolling her eyes as she always did. She hated how he always shut her out like that.

"You don't seem _okay_ to me anyway." She pointed his pale skin. "Is that what you were talking about a couple of days ago, some... _breaking thingies._" She searched for the correct term he used.

"Outbreaks." Delsin grunted as he pushed his body; it seemed less heavy than it was. He shook his hands; trying to get rid of the numbness that filled them. The smoke around them finally disappeared as he felt everything come back to normal. He was relieved at that point; they seemed to be shorter. But the thing that worried him was the fact that they were worst. _A lot worst._

"First time I've ever saw something like that Delsin." He didn't recall the last time that she called him by his name. "I don't think it's healthy for a Conduit to lose control of his body like that, or whatever that was..." She crossed her arms on her chest as he regained his stability completely. "Any idea what could cause this?"

Delsin shrugged at her remark. What could he possibly say to something like that? He knew it wasn't normal in the first place; but he couldn't get his finger on what caused them. "I don't know at all, everything was fine and then _boom_ smoke's coming out of my body whenever it wants to. Neon and Video decided to join the party afterwards." He chuckled at the last words in front of a serious Fetch; she didn't even twitch a muscle. He passed a hand on his neck, stretching his muscles.

"I think it has to do with that chick of yours." Delsin glared at her as soon as the words left her lips. He shook his head negatively as Fetch nodded harshly; fighting his boldness.

"Look Fetch, I know you don't-"

"It's not about that." Her index was rose in front of his face as she interrupted him. Delsin frowned at her sudden move, taking a step back. "You mentioned it when we talked that night. You mentioned it, and it was after you left her. Or she left you, what do I know." She turned her back shrugging once more. Delsin gripped her shoulder, gently, making her face him once more. She looked at him firmly but something in her eyes told him she was worried.

Abigail pressed a hand on his. She hated to see him that way. Yes, he's been an asshole; but then again she didn't want him to get hurt. They saw each other occasionally ever since he wasn't with _her _anymore; but he was always reluctant. Their eyes locked as he smiled gently under the brushing of her thumb against his skin. He knew that she had feelings for him; but he didn't really know how to react to them in this kind of situation. The sun was setting at that moment, making the dusk around them making it hard to distinguish each other's traits. His ringtone crushed the silence; resonating in the narrow alley. His left hand reached to his back pocket as Fetch walked slightly away, hiding her blushing face. Delsin looked at the screen.

"Betty?" He answered sceptically. He didn't hear much about her these days and he felt bad that he didn't have the time to go see her more often.

"Hello Delsin..." Her gentle voice soothed him; he felt at home for a moment. "Do you have the time to talk to me this time or you'll find a-"

"Sure, sure Betty." He interrupted her laughing sheepishly at her words; passing an embarrassed hand on the base of his neck. The old woman affirmed his words sassily on the other end. Fetch peered at him from a couple meters away.

"You know when you and Sheila came to visit last week..." His stomach twisted only by hearing her name, he hummed an affirmative answer as the woman understood her was still listening. "I think you've lost a paper on your way out Delsin." He frowned at the remark. Betty didn't wait for him to answer. "Nick came in and found a piece of paper with Reggie's handwriting on it so I figured that it was with the folder you came for." He waited impatiently for the rest; a missing paper?

"So? What does it say?" He blurted out at the silence of the old lady. He heard unfolding paper on the other side as she mumbled something that seemed to tell him that she needed a moment.

"I'll read it to you exactly as it formulated." She cleared her throat. "_Worst when parted. Must not leave the partner that has been bitten alone. Conduit outbursts; bitten extreme symptoms. Stay together._ I'm sorry if it's not clear, that's how he wrote it."

His eyes were widened. Did Betty really tell him that? Did he make the worst mistake of his life by leaving her alone? Delsin closed his eyes; he needed to get back to her right now.

Sheila worked on her red lips as her looked at herself in the mirror; satisfied by her view. She didn't recall the last time she was actually prepped up for an event. A knocking sound came from the door as she grabbed her black clutch; that matched with her dress. She walked in her red high heels to the door as the doorknob slipped in her palms, revealing a young man. He wore a casual outfit, but something too it seemed classy and refined. A large smile drew itself on his lips as he saw the red head. They were ready to go.

Andrew talked about everything as always, but mostly about the party. Everyone she knew was going to be present and he even told her that he would introduce her to some contacts. Sheila smiled nervously; she wasn't that good with social contacts. As he parked his car, she looked at the huge house he parked next to. She didn't remember how big his house was; it has been so long. She leapt out of the car with his hand and they worked their way to the entrance door; Andrew arm's passed around her shoulder. She didn't find his contact awkward at all. The big wooden door opened, revealing a tall, well aged man; his boss probably. His large smile greeted them as he shook the young man's hand vigorously. He leaned on the door as he kindly asked them to enter. Andrew chuckled as he whispered in her ear about how he found it funny to be invited in his own house. Sheila pushed him away gently, trying to muffle his statement in a chuckle, realising that the man was still behind them at that moment. A butler offered them a glass of wine; which she took almost instantly. Classic music was playing in the living room; she sighed at the thought. Maybe she wasn't going to get drunk after all.

The evening went smoothly as the house filled itself almost to its full capacity. She sipped on her glass of wine as she listened some of his classmates talk about economics. To be honest she found it annoying but smiled and nodded and answered the questions they asked her. Andrew passed an arm around her once more; she quite enjoyed their company. As they laughed about a professor, a gentle hand patted on her shoulder. She turned to face an old man smiling at her.

"Sorry miss Avery, there's someone who's requesting you at the door." Sheila frowned at the statement. She got up, excusing herself and followed the elder at the front door down the hallway. Her black Louboutin clacked on the ceramic floor as she thanked him for the information. The person was waiting for her outside? It seemed fishy. The doorknob turned in her palm as she met the cold air of the evening once more.

His back was facing her, but _damn_ did she recognize his jacket. Delsin turned at the sound of the opening door; facing the small red haired doll. He couldn't tell if she was surprised or if she wasn't happy to see him. He looked at her from the little distance that separated them. _God_ he found her attractive; even more than before. The way her long curls fell on her shoulder; and how her red lipstick only claimed to be ruined by his lips.

"Look at you." He gestured her whole self as she pinned the clutch in her armpit while crossing her arms firmly. Sheila didn't even get out, she was still standing in the doorway; waiting. "You're gorgeous."

She mumbled something he couldn't quite understand behind the music that came from behind her. Her body language told him that she was impatient. "I miss you..." He blurted out, even if it wasn't what he came here to tell her.

"Don't even..." She closed the door behind her as she stepped forward in little footsteps. Her high heels made her look taller; Delsin found it cute even if her tone was _really _bitter. "Do you really think that you can barge in like this after you've ignored me for weeks?" He passed a hand lightly on her face, pressing it on her forehead.

Delsin directed his hand on her shoulder, brushing against her arm as she got away from his touch. He cringed at the fact, removing his hand almost instantly. Sheila looked away, as he searched for her gaze. "You should go." His eyes widened at the statement.

"Sheila, I'm sorry I've came here to tell you that-"

"Sheila?" Another masculine voice resonated from the house as the door opened slowly, revealing a reluctant Andrew. He straightened himself at the view of Delsin. He cleared his throat, readjusting his sweater.

Andrew clearly knew who Delsin was; but most importantly, he knew what he did to Sheila. He knew that he left her behind without even talking to her, or giving her clears reasons. It insulted him that Delsin was standing on his porch; especially the night where he was celebrated. Delsin became tense as he placed a hand on Sheila's back. "Is everything okay here?" Andrew's eyebrows frowned as he saw how uncomfortable she seemed. She pushed a fallen curl out of the way before nodding.

"I was just going to get back inside. We were done here. Goodnight Delsin." Sheila's arm wrapped itself around his, turning her back on Delsin as her stilettos brought her back inside. Andrew stood in the doorway for a second and turned back, placing one hand on the door.

"Delsin." It was a goodbye as Delsin raised his hand to return the favor bluntly. The door closed as the conduit turned on his heels.

_God did he wanted to blow his head off._

Andrew grabbed Sheila by the arm, making her spin around to face him once more. He looked concerned. "Are you okay?" Was the only thing he could think about as she smiled, gesturing to let it go sheepishly.

"Sure. Let's get back to the others." And on that they made their way to the living room where everyone greeted them warmly. Andrew followed her looking at her confident walk; he just wanted her to be happy and he knew that Delsin couldn't bring her that right now.

The night passed slowly as he drank another beer. He remembered her silhouette as he sat on the edge of one of the highest building. He smashed the can as soon as he finished it, throwing it behind him. He missed her so much... Why would he hide it from himself at this point? Was she really dating Andrew again? Thoughts swam into his mind as he remembered what he wanted to tell her at that point. He passed a hand on his face as the wind brushed against his skin. It seemed late, everything in town seemed closed. He just wanted to be alone...

The catchy ringtone of his cell phone broke his isolation as he waited before reaching out for it. He looked at the unknown number; but he knew it was hers. He deleted it as soon as she denied his presence four hours ago. His hazy eyes looked at the screen absently. He just hoped that she wanted him to come over and that they would...

"Delsin?" The voice on the other end was shaky and seemed terrified, but the thing that shocked the Akomish the most is that it was a masculine one. Andrew's more importantly. He felt his blood boil in his veins.

"What are you doing with her at this hour?" He almost shouted at the other man not letting him explain the situation. "Also what are you doing with her phone?" His voice was harsh; he wanted to let Andrew know that he was angry.

"Please Delsin it's not the time for this..." Delsin scoffed at the statement before realising the other young man was almost crying at the other end of the phone, that's when the Akomish started worrying. "Sheila she's been..."

"She's been what?" His tone calmed down as he almost felt fear.

"Those D.U.P. fellows busted her apartment when we got back from the party and they took her god knows where. She left her phone on the bed and you're the first one that popped into my mind." His voice was so shaky and he stuttered all the way through his statement making Delsin struggle to get everything he meant. Shivers coursed down his spine as soon as he realized that Augustine got what mattered the most to him after Reggie; she had _her. _"She told me tonight that you were a Bio... Conduit," Delsin was caught off guard by that one. "You need to get her back..."

"Where are you now?"

"Still at her apartment..."

"On my way."


End file.
